


That's What You Get for Making Whoopie!

by Katybug1992



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is kinda a jerk but he makes up for it eventually, Ron and Ginny Bashing, Teen Pregnancy, protective!Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It became time for the Christmas ball at the Ministry and Sirius had insisted that Hermione accompany him, to dazzle the room with her wit and intelligence so that they party goers would be too distracted to focus too intently on him.  And boy did she dazzle… She dazzled herself right into a life altering situation when she ran into Oliver Wood





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from an episode of Gilmore Girls.

Hermione sat in the library, staring blankly at the book in front of her, trying to figure out how this had become her life. The summer before her fifth year, her parents had been killed in a car crash. At the end of her fifth year, she had gone with Harry to the Ministry where he thought that Sirius was being tortured. It was a trap, like she knew it would be, and she was almost killed by Dolohov. Thankfully, the Order showed up and Sirius had sent Bellatrix flying through the Veil and then killed Voldemort. With his name cleared and the title of “Hero” bestowed on him, he was a free man and therefore formally adopted Harry and became Hermione’s legal guardian.

It became time for the Christmas ball at the Ministry and Sirius had insisted that Hermione accompany him, to dazzle the room with her wit and intelligence so that they party goers would be too distracted to focus too intently on him. And boy did she dazzle… She dazzled herself right into a life altering situation when she ran into Oliver Wood.

She had woken up a couple weeks later with severe nausea that would not go away. Three days later, she did a diagnostic charm in the privacy of her heavily warded bed, the curtains drawn, and stared in shock at the floating blue bubble that never lied. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, seventeen years old, starting the second semester of her sixth year at Hogwarts, was pregnant with International Quidditch star, Oliver Wood’s, child.

She quickly wrote a letter to Sirius, hands shaking, to ask him to meet her at the Shrieking Shack that night with Remus and Tonks, that it was important. Harry took one look at her when she asked to borrow is his invisibility cloak and insisted that he was going with her. When they got there, the three adults were already there and Hermione flew into Sirius’ arms and the flood walls broke. Sirius held her tightly as she let out all the emotions she had been holding since that morning, trying to comfort her as much he could. 

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Sirius asked once she called down.

“I’m…” Hermione sobbed, tears falling once more. 

“Oh, my God!” Tonks gasped, realization dawning on her. She immediately took Hermione from Sirius and hugged her tightly, whispering, “Oh, my God.”

“What?” Sirius demanded, concerned and confused and starting to get angry that his cousin had not clued him in.

“You’re gonna be a grandpa.” Tonks chirped, not releasing Hermione, who had froze and was bracing herself for disappointment.

“What?” was all Sirius could say. He pulled Hermione away from Tonks, taking her face gently in his hands and softly saying, “Are you…?”

All Hermione could do was nod, tears welling up again. Sirius just pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her cry as much as she needed.

Remus and Harry just stared at her in shock. Shaking out of the shock, Harry managed to choke out, “Who?”

“Oliver.” Hermione’s voice was muffled by Sirius shoulder.

“Wood?!” the four exclaimed, eyes wide as Hermione nodded her head.

“Whatever you need, I’m here for you, kid.” Sirius tightened his arms around her, Remus and Tonks parroting the sentiment. Harry gave his own words of support, all the while worrying about how Ron was going to take this bit of news.

He didn’t take it well. He called Hermione all sorts of rude names and promptly went to vent to Lavender, who immediately spread that bit of information around the school with help from Ginny, who didn’t like that her boyfriend had been coddling Hermione the entire time she has been breaking the news to Ron.

When Hermione told Oliver a week later, the earliest that he could get to Hogwarts, he was shocked, but nonetheless supportive. They had decided not to enter into a relationship purely for the sake of their child. They would raise the baby together, they just wouldn’t be together. He became her rock when the school seemed to turn against her, when Harry stopped spending spare time with her to appease Ginny and Ron. Of course Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were over the top supportive. Sirius had picked out the perfect room in Grimmauld Place for the nursery, and was very excited to start decorating the space and begin to spoil his grandchild. 

She had taken to only going to the Tower when she needed to sleep. She spent all of her free time in the corner of the library that had been claimed by her in her very first year, in a corner away from the stares and pointed whispers, away from the judgemental eyes of her peers. She was attempting to start on the Charms essay that wasn’t due until the end of term when a shadow fell over the table she was working at.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite mother-to-be.” a female voice greeted, not in the sickly sweet or mocking tone that Hermione had gotten used to, but the tone of someone greeting a friend.

Looking up, Hermione’s eyes met those of Daphne Greengrass and she immediately sat up straighter, subconsciously bringing her hands to rest protectively over her not yet visible bump. Hesitantly, she asked, “What do you want?”

Daphne replied by charming another chair over to the table and sitting down, carefully pulling her books from her bag and arranging them in front of her, “Do you know how hard you are to track down? I asked those two oafs you call your best friends where you were and they had no idea. I thought I had searched all over the library for you and I finally had to ask Madam Pince if she knew where you were and she told me where your hiding spot was.”

“Can I help you?” Hermione expression turned from wary to slightly curious as she examined the books Daphne had.

“I was hoping that you could help me with Potions? I’m pretty rubbish at them and you excel at, well, everything. If that kid has your brain and it’s father’s Quidditch skills, then there will be nothing holding them back.” Daphne replied with a smile. When she noticed that Hermione still looked wary, she lowered her voice, “Look, I’ve never had a girl that I could classify as a real friend. And you’ve only had Potter and Weasley, and they haven’t spoken two words to you since word spread. You need support and I need a friend. What do you say?”

Hermione just nodded, with a small smile, and pulled the potions book over to her, “What, exactly, do you need help with?”

 

With Daphne apparently came Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Theo came first, joining their study sessions. Draco and Blaise came along together, grudgingly asking if they could join and requesting assistance from both Theo and Hermione with Defense Against the Dark Arts. The new professor had it out for Draco, in particular, and they both needed to put more effort into the class than they had previously. None of them took advantage of her the way Ron was prone to do and the way Harry would end up doing because he would put off the work at Ron’s insistence, and the four Slytherins seemed to attach themselves to her presence. Where she went, at least one of them followed, offering support and defense against the words, looks, and actions directed toward her. She often found herself trying to figure out when these four became her best friends.

The catalyst for the major shift in behavior came when Hermione entered the Great Hall and Ron charmed a bucket to dump black sludge over her head, causing the Hall to erupt in laughter at exactly how far Miss Perfect had fallen. Hermione took a deep breath, stuck her chin out defiantly and continued on her way to the end of the table, only to have a second bucket dumped on her by Ginny. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned and walked out of the Hall as Professor McGonagall descended on the youngest Weasleys to give them a firm dressing down and issue detentions and possible Quidditch suspensions.

The four Slytherins quickly exited the Hall, Draco grabbing a couple slices of toast as Blaise grabbed an apple. They found her leaning heavily against a wall halfway down to the potions classroom, body shaking with her sobs and about to collapse. Theo was immediately next to her, catching her in time for her legs to give out.

“Come on, love,” he murmured, swooping her up bridal style, “No class for you, today.”

Daphne lead the way to the Room of Requirement and when they entered, they saw a replica of Hermione’s room at Grimmauld Place, complete with the fire blazing in the fireplace and en suite bathroom. Theo set Hermione down and Daphne gently lead her into the bathroom, beginning to fill the giant bath with warm water infused with Rose and Jasmine. She prompted Hermione over to the shower to get the black stuff off of her and get cleaned before she got into the bath. Once she was clean and settled in the tub, still completely shut down, Daphne left the room, taking Hermione ruined uniform with her.

“I’m going to Gryffindor Tower to get Hermione something to change into.” Daphne said, gripping the uniform in her hands tightly, “You three stay here.”

Before they could respond, Daphne was out of the room. The determined blonde made her way up to the Tower, thinking of ways that she could get in. Lucky for her, she ran into Harry as he was leaving the Tower. Unlucky for him, she was pissed and blamed him as much as she blamed the Weasleys.

“Potter!” she called out, her green eyes blazing.

“Greengrass.” Harry greeted, looking around for Hermione as it seemed that she and Daphne were inseparable lately, “Where’s Hermione?”

“Why would I tell you?” Daphne sneered back, “You need to let me into the tower so that I can get her a change of clothes.”

“Why would I let you into the tower?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Because you let your girlfriend and your best friend dump a substance onto the ONLY person who has been there for you through EVERYTHING! The girl who is, in a way, your sister! And I will be telling Sirius about this, after all, she is carrying his grandchild.” Daphne fired back, “Now, let me in so I can insure that I get her a change of clothes that has not been tampered with. You are so lucky that I know that she would not want you hurt or I swear to whatever deity is out there that you would never be able to have children of your own!”

Harry let her into the Tower and she walked through the portrait hole without a word to Harry, ramming her shoulder roughly against his and smirking to herself when she heard him hiss in discomfort. She ignored the stares and demands of why she was there and walked over to the stairs to the girls’ dorm, entering the sixth year girls’ dorm, knowing the way from coming in with Hermione on a couple of occasions. She took out her wand and muttered a detection charm to make sure there were no unfriendly charms, scoffing when she noticed several on all of Hermione’s uniforms. After removing the charms, she grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and a hoodie for Hermione to change into before sealing her friend’s closet shut so that only Hermione and her would be able to open it.

When she entered the Room of Requirement, she told the boys what she found in Hermione’s closet before walking into the bathroom.

“I brought you some safe clothes to change into,” Daphne said gently, placing the clothes on the sink, “your other clothes had charms on them. I removed them and sealed your closet for anyone but you and me. I didn’t check the rest of your stuff, but I we can do that later.”

“Thank you.” Hermione’s voice was soft and her eyes didn’t move from the water in front of her.

“We’ll be waiting out there when you’re ready.”

With that, Daphne left the room and sat down next to Draco, pulling a stack of parchment out of Hermione’s school bag, which that boys had finally gotten charmed completely clean, and began writing. She wrote letters to Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Oliver, and Fred and George (who both absolutely adored Hermione and had taken great amusement over watching their fearsome former Captain turn into a puddle goo when in the presence of the only person who could appreciate their pranks for the hard work and genius that went into them) letting everyone know what happened, tailoring the information to what each recipient would be concerned about most.

“Dobby!” Draco called out when Daphne had finished writing.

Said House Elf appeared in the room confused about why the son of his former master was calling him, “Mr. Draco?”

“I need you deliver a couple of letters for me.” Draco replied, eyes betraying his worry about Hermione, “It’s very important. It concerns Hermione Granger.”

“Dobby will deliver the letter’s for Harry Potter’s Grangy.” Dobby nodded, taking the letters and popping away.

“What was that about?” Hermione asked softly, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes that Daphne had brought her.

“Sending some letters out to those that need to know about what happened.” Daphne replied, sitting Hermione down on the couch between herself and Theo.

“Why?” Hermione looked over at the blonde girl.

“Because you have people who are very worried about you and who need to know what you’re going through. I know you didn’t want to tell them about the ‘minor’ incidents, but this was big.” Theo replied, “Sirius and Oliver needed to be told about this.”

“As did Tonks and Remus.” Draco spoke up.

“And the Twins told you to let them know when you couldn’t handle things anymore,” Blaise added, “You completely broke down, they needed to be told exactly who the perpetrator was.”

Hermione didn’t bother to argue, knowing that the everyone would have found out anyway after the first two letters. Sirius would have informed Remus and Tonks, just as Oliver would have told the Twins. She almost worried for Ron and Ginny. After all, Fred-the more nefarious of the twins- was the one who was operating their Hogsmeade franchise, which they were able to open because Sirius had invested in their brand enthusiastically. Instead, she hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees, feeling tears welling up once more. The four Slytherins gave her as much comfort as they could, knowing that nothing was going to make up for two of her her best friends betraying her and Harry not standing up for her.

 

The next morning, Daphne had to drag Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast, pulling her to sit at the Slytherin table. When Harry entered with Ron and Ginny, the three were shocked to see where Hermione was sitting, and to see Draco Malfoy piling food onto a plate for her and trying to convince her that she needed to eat something. Nonetheless, Ginny dragged Harry over to the Gryffindor table and pulled him into a discussion about how they should change their Quidditch strategy.

The day progressed as normal. Hermione had at least one of her new friends in each class with her, and they did not leave her side. All in all, it was pretty uneventfully. Until dinner. In the middle of the meal, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and a very angry Saviour stood in the center.

“Harry James Potter!!” Sirius’s eyes narrowed in on Harry, anger flashing and disappointment apparent, lowering his voice he demanded, “A word. Now.”

Harry gulped, having never seen his godfather truly angry or having that anger directed at him, stood up and followed Sirius out of the Hall, eyes widening when he saw Remus and Tonks there as well.

Minutes later Oliver was striding into the Great Hall, flanked by Fred and George. The twins split off and headed over to their siblings while Oliver made a beeline for Hermione, pulling her up and herding her out of the Hall, firing off questions furiously the entire time about how she was feeling, if she was eating, would she be terribly upset if he set Ron on fire, as he lead her out of the castle and down to the lake.

“You seem to have made some new friends.” Oliver said as he helped her to sit down, making sure that she was comfortable against the willow tree that sat on the shore of the lake.

“I’m not sure how it happened.” Hermione smiled softly, “I would have thought that they would have found the most glee out of my fall from grace.”

“You made a mistake.” Oliver replied, “We both did…. Not that I regret what we did because I don’t...at all.”

“It’s only a matter of time before the tabloids pick up on it,” Hermione responded, looking over at him, “We’re both going to face a lot of ridicule.”

“I’ll put an end to it.” Oliver fired back, “I won’t stand for your name being dragged through the mud for the sake of sales. And Sirius won’t either. His family has owned stocks in the Daily Prophet since its founding, if he says to retract and apologize, then they will.”

Hermione gave a small smile, turning her attention toward the castle to see her new friends making their way down to the lake.

“You should have seen it!” Blaise exclaimed, grinning wildly, “Those twins, man...They are something else. They should have been Slytherins, I swear! The Weasel is currently singing muggle nursery rhymes and the Weaslette is purple with green spots.”

“Draco is committing every piece of it to memory, otherwise he would be down here, too.” Daphne smiled.

“It’s better than the swamp that almost drowned Upbridge.” Theo added, sitting on the other side of Hermione.

Hermione gave a small laugh, subconsciously leaning into Theo as indulging all of Oliver’s questions about the baby and how she was feeling.


End file.
